Элуна
Элуна (или Му'ша, как называют её таурены) это основное божество, почитаемое ночными эльфами. Она ассоциируется с наиболее крупной из двух лун Азерота, Белой Леди, и так же считается матерью Кенария, владыки леса и покровителя всех друидов. Элуна является одним из немногих истинных покровителей Азерота.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/392.xml Она питала и оберегала самых ранних живых существ мира, пока они дожидались своего рассвета, давала им возможность расти и развиваться, образовывая несчетное количество различных живых организмов, которые наполняют природу Азерота. В мифологии тауренов, Элуна считается оком Матери Земли, таурены не считают что у этого божества есть осязаемая форма.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Tahu Sagewind: "The elves speak of a moon goddess, did you know? They put great stock in the light given by the moon." Aponi Brightmane: "Like Mu'sha." Tahu Sagewind: "Just like her. The parallels I've heard are interesting... Mu'sha is one of the Earthmother's eyes, and she watches over us." Происхождение Facets of the Goddess Ассоциируемая с исцелением, спокойствием и гармонией, богиня луны Элуна почиталась ночными эльфами и несколькими другими расами с самых ранних лет истории Азерота. Однако, Мать Луна не та богиня, которая поддерживает мир любыми способами. Одним из аспектов Элуны является Ночной Воин, он повелел поднять души доблестно павших на поле боя и отправить их в полет сквозь ночное небо, как новорожденные звезды. Задолго до великого разделения, организованная группа жрецов посвятила себя служению Элуне. Известный как Сестринство Элуны, этот древний орден ночных эльфов существует и по сей день. Как подразумевает название, доступ в его высшие эшелоны имеют исключительно женщины. Они верят в то, что самые сокровенные тайны Элуны может понять лишь женское сердце. Боевая песнь Сестер может воззвать к ярости Ночного воина которая покарает их врагов, а их молитвы Матери Луне могут поставить на ноги даже смертельно раненого.The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Elune Перед благородным самопожертвованием Голдринна, богиня ночных эльфов Элуна была разочарована его дикой сущностью. It was his unwillingness to tame his savagery and bloodlust that overshadowed his noble heart. When Elune's great light illuminated the dark during the full moons, it was as if her eyes glared down upon him in judgement. His anger at her conviction caused Goldrinn to become even more bloodthirsty and indomitable than ever.Curse of the Worgen Issue 1, pg 28-29 Женщина и мать. Элуну никто никогда не видел на Азероте в физическом облиье. Конечно, она скорее собирательный образ, несущий массу идей и принципов, и в этом состояит её личность. Могущественная богиня, она бестелесна. однако, часто её описывают как эльфийскую женщину совершенной красоты, с короной из простого платинового обруча и обкружённую лёгким сиянием. Художники Ночных эльфов традиционно изображают её с длинными серебристыми волосами, алебастровой кожей, и глазами, полными чистого лунного света. Насколько известно, у Элуны был только один волюбленный: полубог Малорн . У них был ребёнок - Кенарий , унаследовавший от своей матери мощнейшую любовь ко всем живым созданиям Азерота, а от отца - сильную связь с Изумрудным Сном . Мир природы был тесно связан с богиней Луны, и более чем 10000 лет ночные эльфы жили, создавая в своём обществе гармонию между друидами и жрицами Элуны, и сейчас эта гармония отражена в союзе Малфуриона Ярость Бури и Тиранды Шелест Ветра . В мифологии тауренов есть похожее сказание о зачатии Кенария. The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Elune Devotion and worship thumb|Стауя Хайден, первой жрицы Элуны, в храме Луны. История ночных эльфов показывает, что поклонение Элуне началось как минимум 14000 лет назад. Однако, доказано и то, что примитивное поклонение ей существовало задолго до этого. Первый известный центр поклонения Элуне был основан Сёстрами Элуны в древней столице эльфов Зин-Азшари . Сестринство переместило этот храм в город Сурамар , когда узнало о том, что королева Азшара и Высокорожденные отступили от лунной богини. Когда сам Сурамар пал под натиском войск Пылаюшего Легиона, Элуна стала источником надежды для эльфов. Они призывали Древных Хранителей Азерота придти под лунный свет и защитить мир, охваченный огнём из-за ошибок цивилизации. В эру между Войной Древних и Третьей войной , известной как Долгое Бдение, преданность Элуне стала общей для всех эльфов, но поклонение практиковалось без каких-то определённых мест для этого, как раньше. Сёстры Элуны недавно обустроили новый храм, первый после того, что был в Сурамаре: Храм Луны в Дарнасе , столице Ночных эльфов. Высшая жрица Элуны, Тиранда Шелест Ветра, присутствует в нём и как верховная жрица, и как как глава правительства эльфов, и рядом с ней находятся многие жрицы (впервые появилось даже несколько жрецов-мужчин), готовые успокоить и примирить воинственный Азерот целительным светом Матери Луны. Матерь Луна, как Аспект Элуны, отражает спокойствие и гармонию, в атмосфере которой должны расти жители Азерота. Однака, Элуна вовсе не проповедует пацифизм перед лицом угрозы своим гармонии и спокойствию. Другой Аспект Элуны- Ночная Воительница, обучает Сестёр боевым навыкам и тактике. The Warcraft Encyclopedia: Sisterhood of Elune Элуна ожидает преданности от своих жриц, но никогда не требует непрестанного служения ей - Матерь Луна воспринимается своими дочерьми как заботливый, любящий матриарх, чьи ожидания по природе своей не содержат никакого давления. Элуна - основной объект почитания Сестёр Элуны у ночных эльфов и Часовых, а друиды эльфов называют себя учениками сына Элуны, полубога Кенария. Между жрицами ночных эльфов и друидами существует глубокая близкая духовная связь, на основе которой общество ночных эльфов существует уже более десяти тысяч лет. Вмешательство Богини Во время сражений, сёстры Элуны выступали бок о бок с Часовыми, воспевая Элуну и взывая к её силе. Часто богиня отзывалась на это, обращая свой гнев на врагов ночных эльфов. Говорят, что иногда жрицы могут даже призвать луну на небосвод посреди дня, чтобы придать ночным эльфам силы, которой они обладают при свете луныThe Warcraft Encyclopedia: Sisterhood of Elune. После битв, жрицы читают молитвы над раненными и исцеляют их. Вот примеры других способов проявления влияния богини: * Способность успокоить расы, участвующие в битвы, путём песни, исполняемой всю ночь до рассвета''The Demon Soul, chapter 8. * Исцеление или наделение даром исцеления приспешника.The Well of Eternity, chapter 8 * Создание физического щита вокруг Тиранды во дворце Азшары, не дающего нанести ей вред, и оберегающий от завистливой Леди Вайш.The Sundering, chapter 4 * Мощный дождь из твёрдых кристаллов лунного света, обрушивающийся на врагов жрицы.The Sundering, chapter 19 *Элуна создала совиных медведей для наблюдения над заповедными местами.Quest:Guardians of the Altar *Элуна создала сферу Элуны для возможности прямого контакта с ней.Priestess of Elune#Cutscene at the Altar of Elune *Элууна посылает своей избранной верховной жрице видения, предупреждающие об опасности или дающие надежду.Stormrage, chapter 5 * Элуна способна очищать живые существа от порчи. Самые наглядные примеры - спасение Авруса ИллвиспераQuest:In the Hands of the Perverse и чатисно - ЭраникусаTranscript of Eranikus' redemption. *В Warcraft III, Тиранда связывает с Элуной свою способность оставаться невидимой по ночам. Возможно, сопсобность ночных эльфов "Спрятаться в тени" - дар от Элуны этому народу. *У Элуны есть некоторая власть над элементалями воды, или по крайней мере, над волнами. *Сила Элуны очень похожа, если не тождественна, силе Старых Богов. Тиранда смогла призвать Элуну, будучи в Изумрудном сне, на другом уровне существования, чтобы исцелить проклятие, наложенное Н'зотом , одним из Старых Богов. Религиозная практика Ночные эльфы употребляют слово "бог" во множественном числе ("Да помогут нам боги", "Да смилостивятся над нами боги"), а в Храме Луны с Сурамаре есть фрески, изображающие Элуну и многих других богов (истинных богов, а не полубогов) при сотворении мира. Религия ночных эльфов сосредоточена вокруг Элуны, и всё же политеистична (друиды почитают, например, многих полубогов). Поклонение Элуне похоже на доминирующий культ среди многих других, подобно тому, как в некоторых земных религиях в Древнем Египте или Греции. Среди тауренов и ваниров тоже встечается почитание, а то и поклонение Элуне. Ваниры знали, что она родила Кенария, и были очень удивлены, когда узнали что его матерью считается Изера. Остаётся загадкой, значит ли это что Ваниры тоже чтят богиню, либо что они просто лучше других знакомы с историей полубогов Калимдора. У тауренов есть миф о белом олене и луне, рассказывающий, как Апа'ро (Малорн) сбежал от Шу'хало (Таурен), прыгнув на самое небо, но запутался в звёздах Му'Ша увидела его и влюбилась. Она согласилась освободить его, если он её полюбит. Её действия слегка отличались от того, какими видели их ночные эльфы и ваниры, но возможно, тауренам так было легче объяснить происхождение Кенария. Визит Велена в Дарнас. Во время посещения Дарнаса дренейским пророком Веленом, он рассказал, что описание Элуны, приводимое эльфами, очень напоминает ему сильного наару. Он начал даже давать советы Тиранде, как лучше общаться с наару, но та поблагодарила его за высказанное мнение, но вслед за этим потребовала, чтобы он больше не высказывал таких необоснованных суждений в Дарнасе, в пристуствии жрецов Элуны. Примечания *Имя Элуны происходит, наиболее вероятно, от латинского корня ''Luna, значащего "Луна". *Если заглянуть в нашу мифологию, то Элуна является "Великой Богиней". Черты её харакетра очень напоминают черты греческой богини Луны Артемиды (римская Диана, богиня луны и охоты) и Селены (римской Луны, персонификации небесного светила). Другой возможный источник вдохновения - Элберет, богиня звёзд и покровительница эльфов в легендариуме Дж.Р.Р.Толкина. У Элуны и Элберет очень много общего: связь с эльфами, имя, эпитеты, применяемые для описания богинь. *На Warcraft оказала большое влияние игра "Подземелья и драконы", и в связи с этим нельзя не заметить, что Элуна похожа на богиню Сеханин, богиню эльфов и осени, или на Селун (примечательно почти идентичное имя, хоть и с разницей в произношении), персонификацию Луны. Элуна и Сеханин обе редко проявляют себя, общаются со своими Избранными через сны и лунный свет. В 4 части "Подземелий и Драконов" выясняется что Сеханин - это аспект Селун. Или, Элуна может быть взята с образа Эхлонны, богини эльфов, лесов и их обиталей, флоры и плодородия. *Многие фанаты верят в теорию, что Элуна и Изера - одно и то же лицо, поскольку обе они считаются матерями Кенария и оказывают покровительство слабым расам. Однако, писатель Ричард А.Кнаак подтвердил, что они НЕ одно и то же.http://www.blizzplanet.com/blog/comments/elune *Во время одного из заданий в Патче 4.0.3, игроки могут слышать голос Элуны. *Скорее всего, она никогда не появится в физическом или духовном обличье (разве что в виде галлюцинации). Поклонение Элуне должно приносить покой и мир, но для защиты его , в отличие от Аспектов, Хранителей, или даже некоторых смертных, она никогда не будет активно принимать в чём-то участие. Она астрактна и одухотворённа - источник света среди тьмы, источник надежды в трудные времена. *Считается, что она подарила Косу Элуны Велинде Звёздной Песни. Спекуляции и теории Элуна - наару? В третьем Ask CDev, Blizzard сказали, что "Велен тысячи лет был пророком наару и вряд ли сделал бы такое предположение без убедительных доказательств."http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/6489940501 Спикер Kaivax все больше разжег загадку своим постом в Твиттере: "Является ли Элуна-наару чем-то больше, чем просто разговоры?" Тиранда Шелест Ветра, Верховная Жрица, опровергла мнение Велена по этому поводу. Отрицание Тиранды на предположение Велена связано с официальной Энциклопедией Warcraft, где написано, что Элуна - настоящая богиня; в то же время говорится, что ни наару, ни титаны таковыми не являются. В этом заключается значительное отличие Элуны от наару - наару непреемлют, чтобы смертные им поклонялись. Богиня луны же на протяжении тысячелетий поощряла своих жриц поклоняться ей именно как богине, и в каждом поколении отмечала самых верных своих служителей как верховных жриц религии, названной по её имени. Смертный аватар Элуны просто не существует, что тоже не говорит в пользу того, что она -наару. Между наару и Элуной существует некая связь, но это не значит, что она - одна их них. Элуна была смертной? Археологические исследования Бранна Бронзоборода доказали, что ночные эльфы произошли от троллей (их древнейшими предками являются Тёмные Тролли) и Занзы Неупокоенного - смертного, ставшего могущественным Лоа. Вполне возможно, что когда-то Элуна была обычной смертной, а божественный облик и силу, близкую к силе титанов ей придал Источник Вечности, созданный этими же титанами. Это бы объяснило схожесть между эльфами, дриадами и Хранителем Рощи, которые считают Элуну своим биологическим предком. В добавок, смертное имя её могло измениться при переходе из зандаларского языка на дарнасский, и поскольку эльфы считают её матерью своего народа, вполне возможно что она была сильным матриархом для своего племени. Эльфы иногда называют её "Великая мать"Huntresses in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Blizzard Entertainment, хотя возможно это просто отсылка к её сыну Кенарию. Подтверждение божественности На превью Патча 5.2. главный дизайнер Ион Хаззикостас рассказал, что сначала команда планировала сделать консортов-близнецов Леи ШЕн, Лу'Лин и Суен заключёнными духами луны и солнца, но эту идею отвергли, потому что она казалась неправильной. Единственным духом Луны является Элуна, и её точно не пленял король Грома. . http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/8778639/Patch_52_Raid_Preview_Throne_of_Thunder-2_25_2013 RPG В РПГ Элуна обладает классом хилера и мировоззрением "законопослушный добрый". Арканная энергия Источника Вечности стала иссякать. Духовные дети Элуны впали в зависимость от Источника и постоянно черпали энергию оттуда, как она ни пыталась этому мешать. К её попыткам предотвратить вторжение Пылающего Легиона присоединились Малорн и Кенарий, но демоны всё равно проникли на землю и принесли с собой такую волну смерти и разрушений, что даже богиня не смогла это остановить. Элуна чувствовала, что должна снова выполнить свой долг и привести Азерот к новой эпозе мира. Тем временем, королевства людей попали под дурное влияние эльфийской магии и стали погружаться в хаос. Вскоре, в Азерот вторглась Орда орков и начала новую эпоху войн, потрясшую мир ничуть не меньше, чем война древних монго лет назал. Эльфы пробудились от Изумрудного сна, и оставалось только ждать, какие действия предпримет богиня в это тяжёлое время. Внешность Из-за яркого сияния, окружающего богиню, весьма сложно дать точное описание внешности. Известно, что она обладает алебастровой кожей, длинными белыми волосами, прекрасной одеждой из воздушной ткани и носит платиновый обруч надо лбом. Её глаза излучают чистый лунный свет, и она приветливо улыбается своим почитателям. Вера Элуны. Элуну почитают как матерь мира, приносящую покой и защищающую всё живое. Многие эльфы идут за ней, хотя некоторые считают, что иногда применять насилие - разумно, особенно после открытия о существовании смертных. Даже те, кто почитают другие силы, с уважением относятся к Элуне за бесконечную любовь ко всем созданиям, независимо от их поступков и убеждений. Она никогда не показывала себя в физической форме, не появлялась в материальном мире, но абсолютно все создания Азерота знают, что если это случится, то появление её провозгласит эру мира и процветания. Shadows & Light, pg. 81 Битва. Элуна никогда не принимала участия в битвах, и не позволяла им начинаться в своём присутствии. Физически она никогда не показывалась смертным, но как-то вмешалась в жестокий конфликт. Она действовала незримо для окружающих и пела песнь мира, чтобы успокоить воюющих, до самого рассвета. Shadows & Light, pg. 80 Внешние ссылки Отсылки en:Elune da:Elune de:Elune es:Elune fi:Elune fr:Élune nl:Elune no:Elune pl:Elune